


350° F For 10 to 12 Minutes

by Kataclysmic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, mini!otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysmic/pseuds/Kataclysmic
Summary: Jack hadn’t celebrated the Christmas holidays with much more than a tree and a couple of baubles in nine years, but this year – with a little prompting from a certain leggy blonde teen in his life – he was feeling rather festive.
Relationships: Clone Samantha "Sam" Carter/Clone Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 21





	350° F For 10 to 12 Minutes

Jack hadn’t celebrated the Christmas holidays with much more than a tree and a couple of baubles in nine years, but this year – with a little prompting from a certain leggy blonde teen in his life – he was feeling rather festive. He’d made plans for this holiday: buying a tree with Carter, decorating the tree with Carter, and -- not yet known to her -- sex beneath the decorated tree with Carter. They'd had their share of angst, both in this new life and their previous ones, and he was sick of having to keep up a pretense of who they were with their peers. He just wanted to spend some time alone with her. That was festive and romantic – what more did she want? 

As it turned out, Carter was feeling a little more festive than Jack this year. As soon as school was out for the holidays she’d set about making Christmas cookies, and lots of them.

“Christ, Carter,” Jack complained, hoisting himself backwards onto the countertop. “How many cookies d’ya need?”

“I told you Jack,” she replied, vigorously stirring the bowl of cookie dough, “I’m making a batch for Mr. and Mrs. Schumacher downstairs, and another couple for the charity bake sale.”

“A couple?” Jack replied, “Carter, you’ve been baking for--!”

“—six hours,” she continued for him. “In between a trip to the mall, decorating the apartment and you groping me.”

“I…” he began, but trailed off. She had a good point. “But I’m bored, Carter.” Yeah, Jack O’Neill - former Airforce Colonel and ass kicking, world saving hero - could whine with the best of them.

“Go entertain yourself then,” she replied distractedly, skimming the cookbook in front of her. She sounded an awful lot like the old Carter then, when he would bug her while she played with her gizmos in her office. Things like that would, on occasion, make him long for his old life and old house and old truck and even same old going nowhere with Carter. But then she would look at him from beneath long lashes, smiling deviously, and he would remember how never again would he want anything but this.

Feeling a little evil, and very frustrated, Jack slid from the counter top and sidled towards her. “Well,” he purred, “I had this fantasy… maybe I could go over that in my head.”

“Mmm, you do that,” she replied, measuring out chocolate drops to add into the mix. She seemed to be barely paying attention to him, but the rapid blinking and slight uncomfortable shift of her hips told him otherwise. She might be still pretending t0 behave in an adult fashion, but Jack was pretty sure that beneath the cool and calm Major-y exterior was a complete sex-fiend, loaded with teenage hormones.

Slipping behind her, he leaned forward so he was gently breathing across her neck as he spoke, “Mmm, your cookies sure do smell good.” He felt her shiver against him, and the spoon stilled in her hand.

“They’ll be done in… uh… five minutes.” 

He’d tried this on her several times; she had a very sensitive neck, and they both knew it. Normally, her breathing would be labored now, sometimes she’d even be practically mauling him from just a little teasing, but so far she was doing a pretty good job of just standing still with a spoon in her hand and a bowl shaking slightly in her grasp.

“I thought,” she choked out, still obviously clawing onto her rapidly failing calm exterior, “you were gonna go fantasize to entertain yourself.”

“Mm,” he replied, kissing her ear, “had a better idea. You, me, under the Christmas tree. I’ll even let you open a present early… how about it?”

“Look,” she snapped, spinning round and dumping the bowl and spoon in his arms, “I have to bake. You are NOT going to distract me.”

“Wanna bet on that?” Jack asked and flicked a little of the cookie mix from the spoon onto her flushed face. 

Carter looked flabbergasted for a moment, and about to protest, when he leaned forward and licked the dough from her cheek. Mmm, chocolate-chip-Carter-cookies. And the best part was: she wasn’t resisting. So much for the undistractible, Major-y cookie-baker. Setting the spoon and bowl aside, Jack  
backed Sam into the counter, moving from licking her cheek to kissing her soundly.

She responded as soon as he kissed her, giving up on the cool and collected façade, and pressing her breasts and hips and lips against him. Heh, he should have jumped right in and kissed her rather than try to suggest his way into her pants. Months together, and he was still only just figuring out different ways of seducing her. Once they’d gotten over the can’t-keep-their-hands-off-each-other stage, she’d turned into a little tease, seemingly finding as much gratification in leading him on as she did in actual gratification, and as a result he was left to think of new and exciting ways of getting her into bed.

Moaning, Jack edged forward, moving closer still as Carter slipped her hands into the back of his jeans and pulled him harder against her. Taking her hands on his butt as a sign she had _completely_ given up on the baking, he slipped his hands up her shirt and pulled it over her head before resuming kissing her. She tasted sweet, like her cookies, and far sweeter than the smoky kitchen air around them. Still, with Carter clinging to every part of him, Jack wasn’t paying much attention to the smell of the room.

Slipping his hands behind her back, Jack had just undone her bra when a piercing shriek began to fill the room. Parting, they realised too late that one of the batches of cookies were done. 

“Shit shit SHIT,” Carter cursed, launching herself on to the table. 

Moving quickly, Jack opened the windows and turned off the stove, hoping the alarm wouldn’t arouse suspicious from the neighbors. The last thing they needed was the nosey couple downstairs finding Sam in such a compromising state of undress. Looking round, Jack found Sam standing on the table, topless, waving her bra at the smoke detector in an attempt to waft the smoke away.

It was an appealing site, and it was only moving to arouse him further. "Can't you just... FIX it?" he shouted over the din.

"You mean, rip it out of the ceiling?" she shouted back, whacking at the beeping pile of crap with her bra cup.

"YES!" he screamed in frustration. 

"You want our security deposit back, right?" she called back.

Jack paused for a moment, debating whether having Carter (who looked extremely hot: flushed, topless, and waving her bra about on a table) right that second was worth several hundred dollars. Thankfully for their joint bank account, the shrieking finally ceased with a final wave of her bra.

She hopped down from the table, glaring at him. Scary though the glare was, Jack found it difficult to take it seriously when her naked breasts were sitting so temptingly before him. 

“And you thought I couldn’t distract you?” he grinned, purposefully ignoring her glare. 

Maybe she was feeling festive and benevolent, or maybe she was just as horny as he was, but her glare gave way to a sly grin, and she threw her bra back onto the table. She sauntered toward him. “What were you saying about the Christmas tree?”

\-- finis.


End file.
